Verdad en mentira, mentira en mentira
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que creyese es cierto fuera mentira? ¿Qué pasaría sí jamás volvieses a ser el de antes y justo cuando te estás muriendo? ¿Qué harías? La verdad es mentira y la mentira sigue siendo mentira. Fic que te enseña lo malo de fiarte de la realidad y luego de tu mundo.
\- hey! Culón! Pasa la pelota!

#… callate… judío...#

\- Olle, Cartman, si firmas esto, estarás en contra de la matanza de los manatíes!

# Hippie optimista...#

\- Mira esta página web en tu movil! TIENEN SUPER BUENA CALIDAD LAS PENETRACIONES!

# pobre pervertido...#

\- No sabemos con certeza su enfermedad... No sabemos si es un caso parecido a una de las enfermedades actuales o es una nueva...

\- Para él, lo que sueña es real... Todo lo que cree su vida; no existe.

\- Está empeorando. Ahora apenas abre los ojos... Sus sueños, le han absorbido.

\- Esta despertando?! Está seguro que esta vez será diferente?… ERIC! Eric cariño!

\- Las pruebas fallaron. El paciente esta muriendo lentamente. Se está marchitando...

\- NO POR FAVOR! No le desconecten. - primero sollozos, ahora llanto...

¿Por qué oigo todo esto? No veo nada… ¿Que esta pasando...?

No lo entiendo... Me siento muy confundido. No recuerdo apenas nada… ¿No estaba con mi grupo jugando videojuegos?

Tal vez me dio un ataque de epilepsia, o algo así... Eso tendría sentido. Ya que oigo solo pitidos, deduje que estaba en el hospital.

Quiero abrir mis ojos pero no puedo.

Quiero gritar y soy incapaz de abrir mi boca.

Quiero moverme, pero se está tan a gusto así.

Ya no oigo voces. Un sonido ensordecedor distorsiona mis oídos.

No comprendo lo que está pasando...

Será eso de lo de quedarse despierto en una fase rem de un sueño o algo así?

No puedo analizar la situación, es algo que se escapa de mi intelecto.

Decido abrir los ojos con fuerza sobre humana. Lo primero que vi fue todo blanco, tanto, que me deslumbró. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos.

Oí gritos, pero decidí ignorarlos.

Sentí unos abrazos de adulto abrazarme. No pude corresponder.

Escuchó lloros, tal vez de alegría. Supongo que debe ser mi madre.

Cuando decido hacer frente a la luz, abro los ojos de nuevo mis ojos tardan en acostumbrarse, pero distingo en frente mía tres sombras. La primera es la que me abraza, y hay dos delante mía. Uno debe ser el médico... ¿Y la otra..?

\- Cariño, pensé que te perdía! Has estado así durante cuatro años... - La que debe ser mi madre, me suelta. En su todo de voz, distingo una sonrisa. Analizar a la gente realmente se me daba bien.

Mis ojos por fin me dejan ver la realidad. Estaba en un hospital, como deduje. La primera sombra era mi mamá, pero tenía el pelo corto y cambió a castaño claro, y por alguna razón no tenía ese cuerpo tan provocativo. Vestía con una larga falda hasta debajo de las rodillas, como las faldas de abuelas, que le hacía conjunto con un jersey rosa.

La segunda figura, evidentemente tenia una bata blanca, no me fije en más detalles.

La tercera. Era un señor con la edad de más o menos la de mi madre. Tenia el pelo negro y vestía con un traje, como si acabase de llegar de trabajar. Su mirada se llenaba de culpabilidad cuando me vio. Tal vez le conocía...

\- ¿Qué me pasó?. - Dije luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

\- Señor... ¿Cartman?, ¿podría decirme lo último que recuerda?. - Dijo el médico tomando notas. ¿¡Que se creía?! ¿Detective o que?

\- Pues... Recuerdo estar jugando videojuegos con el judío, el Hippie, y el pobre.- respondo con un toque de burla.

\- Ya veo... ¿Podría decirme sus nombres completos?. - Espera, espera, ¿¡me acaba de cuestionar?!

\- Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, tal vez estaba Butters Stotch, pero no lo se. Siempre quiere pasar desapercibido. - respondo.

\- Como lo suponía. Y... ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?. - Señaló a mi madre y al tipo ese, que por alguna razón, me caía mal.

\- Ella es mi madre, pero el... No me acuerdo... - Respondo.

Ellos me miran con sorpresa. ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Yo fui sincero, a mi que me registren! (n/a: si no la conocen es frase española :'v [puede que no, pero nunca lo escuche de otro país xD])

\- ¿Podrías decirme como representarías con palabras a tu mama?.- wtf? Este señor le dan premios por preguntas raras e inapropiadas, Cierto?

\- Una puta y drogadicta.- suelto toscamente. Tal vez me pasé, su expresión de dolor se podría palpar.

\- Entiendo... Verás, Eric, esto será difícil de entender... Pero... Ninguno de tus amigos existen. - Jaja, trata de vacilar me. Que mal se le da.

\- Ajam?. - Levanto una ceja divertido. ¿De dónde salio este tipo?

\- La razón por la que ves a tu madre así es porque de pequeño tu padre murió y, del dolor, se puso a beber, para luego encontrar desesperadamente una pareja. - ¿Me estaba contando un cuento?.- No recuerdas a tu padre porque lo odiaste durante los dos años que estuvo contigo, desde que empezaste los once años, hace seis. Por una tecnología bastante avanzada pudimos ver pequeñas partes de tus sueños con un monitor. Tu no mataste a nadie, tu no vives en South Park. Tus amigos no existen y jamás fuiste causante de grandes peleas. Tu cerebro lo transformó todo y tu lo viste real.

\- ¿... - Durante unos segundos enserio lo creí. - Si cada cosa lo inventé yo, que significado tiene?

\- Muy sencillo. Tu amigo Kenny significa pubertad, ser extrovertido. Tu amigo Kyle significa responsabilidad, leyes de ciudadanía. Stan significa buenos modales, educación. Butters significa introversión. Tu mismo te creaste tu propio personaje, tu significas la cura.

\- ¿La cura?. - Pregunté. Aun no me lo creía.

\- Tu antes eras como un conjunto de todos tus amigos, y te odiabas. Tu los hiciste enemigos en tu sueño y tu mismo eras el arma de destrucción contra tu antiguo yo. Tu querías ser como en tu sueño. Tu querías que las cosas te salieran a tu gusto. - Explicó, y luego siguió hablando. - Tu matas a tu padre porque en la realidad, el te intentó matar a ti. - Eso último me sorprendió. ¿Debería tomarme esto en serio? Me empieza a dar miedo...- cuando llamaste tu a la policía, salvaste a tu madre. En tu sueño la representas también como que te mima demasiado. Significa que tu la ves realmente agradecida por ello.

\- …

\- Es normal que estés confundido. - Dice anotando en su libreta.

\- Y él?. - Señale a mi supuesto padrastro.

\- Tu padrastro se siente culpable ya que el te castigaba mucho y nunca te dejaba libre. Lo representaste como Scott Tenorman por ser una clara similitud con tu auténtico padre.

-... Me cuesta dirigir todo esto...

\- Lo entiendo. Tomate tu tiempo.

Nada es real. Nada es verdad

Una gran mentira te puede estar pasando y tu sin darte cuenta...

\- NO ERIC NO!.- lloraba una castaña con unas pintas muy provocativas.

\- Lo siento mucho señora, pero como le dije, su hijo esta muriendo poco a poco. Sus sueños para el son reales y no existe otra realidad. Morirá, pero las nuevas tecnologías nos han demostrado que los sueños siguen emitiéndose aun estando su cuerpo descompuesto.

\- Entonces… seguirá en su otra realidad para siempre?. - Preguntó Kenny.- Eso significa que estaría en una segunda vida… verdad?

\- Exacto.

\- Pero porque a pasado esto?.- Preguntó Stan.

\- Era una simple enfermedad. Es como ver demasiado una serie o leer demasiado y creer que existen de verdad sus personajes. Como le pasó a Don Quijote.

\- Hay alguna forma de que no muera?.- Preguntó Kyle algo preocupado.

\- Si le dejamos vivir, es un 79% seguro que esto le ocurrirá a otras personas. Hemos esperado dos años para averiguar su enfermedad y tememos de corazón que sea contagioso. Podremos evitar que esto le pase a más gente, chicos...

Nunca creas en la realidad de las cosas.

Tampoco te refugies en lo irreal.

Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Estate preparado para empezar...

Comienza la aventura,

no te quedes atrás.


End file.
